elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Clarisse Laurent
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = See below |region = Glenumbra Rivenspire Alik'r Desert Bangkorai Coldharbour Wrothgar Vvardenfell Murkmire |province = High Rock Hammerfell Morrowind |quests = See below |voice = |dlc = Base }} Lady Clarisse Laurent is a Breton treasure hunter, residing in Glenumbra, High Rock. She can be found in her camp next to the Tomb of Lost Kings. She has a cat named Mistress Lamae. Interactions Daggerfall Covenant quests The Jeweled Crown of Anton A Daggerfall noble named Lady Laurent seems to be some kind of treasure hunter. She's exploring the Tomb of Lost Kings to find something to add to her collection. The Emerald Chalice Thwarting the Aldmeri Dominion Tongues of Stone The Weight of Three Crowns Lady Clarisse is found in Stirk alongside the other experts Vanus Galerion recruited to join the Coldharbour Expeditionary Force. Coldharbour quests The Library of Dusk Wroyhgar quests Sorrow's Kiss Vvardenfell quests A Web of Troubles Stibbons and the contingent of Mages Guild hired help have gone missing in Bal Fell. Clarisse seeks to find them again and reclaim the treasure inside the ruins simultaneously, with the help of the Vestige. Murkmire quests Something About Stibbons Lady Clarisse Laurent and Stibbons came to Murkmire in search of an ancient Argonian artifact. Dialogue ;Sorrow's Kiss "Damn you, Kharsthun! How am I supposed to make a great discovery when―oh, hello! I was just thinking about you! You do have a habit of showing up whenever I need help. Perchance you've brought a small army with you as well?" :No, it's just me. "Just you? Well, I was hoping for porters and guides and all, but I suppose that I can make do. I'll need to make a few slight adjustments to my plan, but this time we'll reach the summit of Sorrow. I'm sure of it!" ::What happened the last time you tried to reach the summit? "The last three times, you mean. We set up one camp, but the harpies and the icy wind cut us down each time we climbed higher. A few Orcs even wandered into a chasm because they couldn't see more than two paces ahead in the fog. It all upset me so!" :::So how can I help? "To start, head up and present yourself to Kharsthun while I go check on my lazy man-servant, Stibbons. We'll meet you up there. And remind Kharsthun who it is that's actually in charge of this expedition. He can be so uncooperative at times." ::::I'll go present myself to Kharsthun. "Why are you still here? Do you need directions or something?" :::::What makes a dead Orc's shrine so important? "We're not just talking about any dead Orc. This is Torug's shrine! Not only was he the founder of the original city of Orsinium, but he was the owner of the Armlet of Torug. Do you know how high my reputation will soar once I recover that relic?" ::::::The Armlet of Torug? "According to a scroll fragment I studied, the Armlet of Torug is a magical bracelet encrusted with gems. With its power, Torug was able to tame the savage wilderness. It allowed the ancient Orcs to establish the first city of Orsinium." :::::::Where did you study this scroll fragment? "The museum in Orsinium has it on display. It only contains a few words in the ancient Orc tongue, but I was able to make some sense out of it. It talked about the armlet, the shrine, and something called 'Sorrow's Kiss.' Doesn't that just sound romantic?" At the shrine of Torug: "Ancient tombs can be tricky. Always hiding remains or treasure so as to discourage looters and genuine scholars. And then there are the ogres. My man-servant is useless in the face of such creatures. I do hope that you're made of sterner stuff!" :Did you have any trouble after I cleared the path? "A little cold and wind is a trifling compared to my other adventures. Remind me to tell you about the time Stibbons and I went to Murkmire to test the potency of Hist tree sap. Stibbon's tongue was green for a week after licking all those trees!" ::Are you going to examine the shrine? "All in good time. I want to make sure the ogres don't become a problem. Stibbons and Kharsthun are both extremely frightened of the creatures. And I'd like Kharsthun to finish translating the epitaph. Who knows what hints it may provide?" After completing "Torug at the Summit:" "Isn't this wonderful news! To protect his own tomb from looters and to ensure his legend among his people, Torug climbed to the summit. And he took his relics with him! Now be a dear and go up there and retrieve the Armlet of Torug for me." :You want me to climb to the summit? "Haven't we been over this? I swear, sometimes I think you hear one word I say out of every three. You're almost as bad as my man-servant, Stibbons!" ::You really think the Armlet of Torug is at the summit? "Of course! It's written in stone. The ancients never lied when they were chiseling words into stone, you know. The new museum will be the wonder of Tamriel with such a relic as the Armlet of Torug in its collection!" :::Isn't the summit dangerous? "Hyperbole to keep undesirables from venturing up. And even if there's some modicum of truth to the tale, all you need to do is grab the Armlet. Easy as eating a sweetroll! Now, the thin air might make you light-headed, but you can handle that." ::::What if Kharsthun's translation is wrong? "I don't agree with Kharsthun about many of his Orcish ideas, but on this point we're in perfect alignment. The proper translation is 'Sorrow's Kiss.' Now go and get the Armlet while we see what other relics we can acquire for the museum. Climb fast, brave friend! Just find the Armlet and you'll be back before you can freeze solid, I'm almost certain!" At Sorrow Peak: "I don't know what's gotten into Kharsthun. Why would anyone want to climb all the way up to the shrine to see an ancient relic when there's a perfectly quaint museum down in Orsinium?" :I understand that you and Kharsthun disagree about what to do with the relic. "I would say so! The museum specifically tasked us to retrieve relics and bring them to Orsinium. History is meant to be admired, not left hidden in the past! Kharsthun's plan means I will have failed in my mission. And Lady Laurent never fails." ::I need to speak to Kharsthun before I make a decision. "If you insist, but please don't take too long. All this cold is doing terrible things to my poor, chafed lips." ::I agree with you. The Armlet of Torug should go to the museum. "I knew I could count on you! Soon every Orc will be able to gaze upon this important relic in the comfort of Orsinium's museum. But first, I need to see what this wonder actually does! Oh, Stibbons! Be a dear and try it on, please!" At Sorrow Peak, if given the Armlet of Torug: "Stibbons always finds a way to turn the simplest task into an ordeal. I don't know why I continue to employ the man." :So what happens now? "The Armlet of Torug will receive a place of honor in the Orsinium museum. I believe that a prominent sign that says 'do not touch' or 'you are not worthy' would also be prudent." ::What about Stibbons? "Someone at the Mages Guild will help me thaw out poor Stibbons. It may take weeks for him to warm up, but he'll be fine. But you should be pleased! The Orcs will sing my praises, and they're sure to say nice things about you, as well." ;A Web of Troubles "It's about damn time you Buoyant Armchairs arrived! I requested assistance almost an hour ago and—oh, hello. I was just thinking about you! You may not be a Bouncing Armiger, but you've never disappointed me before. Perchance you're here to help?" :What seems to be the problem? "First, my assistants from the Mages Guild disappeared without so much as a by-your-leave. Then my useless man-servant, Stibbons, vanished! Said he was going to solve the mystery but now he's disappeared as well. And it's almost tea time. Intolerable!" ::What are you and your assistants doing out here? "We were the Bal Fell ruins when everyone left me. I expect such behavior from the hired help, but Stibbons? He's usually more dependable than that. Locate the mages and Stibbons, then use this signal wand so I can join you." :::I'll signal you after I find Stibbons and the missing mages. "I blame the Investigator Vale books I lent to Stibbons. He was never this adventurous before he became enchanted with her admittedly thrilling stories. But what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to find Stibbons and the mages?" ::::What's so special about the Bal Fell ruins? "That's what we're trying to determine. Bal Fell was once a great city, built atop an ancient center of Sheogorath worship. Now only the Daedric ruins remain. Once we find the treasure, I'll be more famous than that blowhard, Narsis Dren!" :::::Narsis Dren? "No one of note. Just a pretentious, arrogant author and adventurer with an over-inflated sense of self-importance. He's an irritating Dark Elf who loves to hear himself talk. And the topic of conversation? The greatness of Narsis Dren. The s'wit." ::::::You mentioned treasure? "Treasure, relic ... I'm sure there's something important hidden in the ruins. According to local rumors, people disappear around Bal Fell all the time. That's what sparked my interest. Mysterious happenings often extend my fame and fortune." :::::::Disappear? Like Stibbons and the mages? "Hmm. I suppose there could be a connection. On the other hand, never attribute to ancient curses what can be explained by greed and laziness, I always say." ::::::::Tell me more about these mages. "Oh, they were just your typical apprentices. Young, eager, hoping to make a name for themselves by working alongside a famed treasure hunter. The six of them readily broke off promptly at sunset yesterday and abandoned the camp. They abandoned me!" :::::::::Why do you think they abandoned you? "They already had my gold, so why stay and finish the work? Not the studious and well-mannered apprentices I expect from the Mages Guild. Besides, if truth be told, they were incompetent. I'm surprised they remained with us as long as they did." ::::::::::Tell me about Stibbons. "My man-servant Stibbons? He's lazy, drinks too much, and requires detailed instructions to accomplish the simplest tasks. But his fish stew is delicious, I'll grant him that. I regret letting him read my collection of Investigator Vale mysteries." :::::::::::What do the Investigator Vale books have to do with all this? "Have you read them? She's a brilliant detective. I fear Stibbons got the wrong idea and thinks he can find the missing mages, just like Investigator Vale. When you locate him, I shall express my disapproval for his reckless disregard of his duties." "So tell me. What did you discover my man-servant doing when you happened upon him? Did he provide an explanation as to why I'm still waiting for my afternoon tea?" :Stibbons says a terrifying spider talked to him and he fainted. "A talking spider? Rediculous! Still, Stibbons has always been dreadfully afraid of the eight-legged pests. No excuse for shirking his responsibilities, though. And the mages? Did you stumble upon them while you tracked down my man-servant?" ::I found two of them. One ran into the ruins ranting about spiders. I couldn't follow her, though. "Why not? Don't tell me you're afraid of a few spiders and a dusty old ruin?" :::There was a magical barrier. I couldn't pass through it. "Interesting, spiders and a barrier! Some sort of spider magic? Regardless, such occurrences suggest there's more to these ruins than I presumed. A great treasure, perhaps? But why could the mage pass through the barrier and not you?" ::::Maybe it had something to do with the spiders that were talking to her. "She heard talking spiders? Incredible! I can brew a tea to keep Stibbons from fainting. Then he can listen to the spiders and lead us through the barrier. But we need to test its potency. Bring me a small spider from the ruins and meet us at my camp." :::::I'll get a small spider and meet you at camp. "Now this is intriguing! Someone set up a little workshop in these ruins." :A workshop? What kind of a workshop? "Alchemy, from the looks of it, though I see a few components related to Daedric magic. Dead spiders, vials, various alchemical components ... this must be how these mind spiders were created. They certainly don't appear to be natural creatures." ::Do you notice anything else? "The notes in this journal ... they refer to different kinds of spiders. Mind spiders, we already know about them. It also lists "pack spiders," "light spiders," and "exploding spiders." How exciting! Someone is making spiders of nefarious purpose!" :::What does all this have to do with Stibbons and the missing mages? "The journal indicates that victims controlled by the mind spiders are needed for some sort of Daedric ritual. We need to find whoever is performing this ritual and you need to make them stop. Then I can lead Stibbons and the others to safety." ::::Sounds like a plan. "As much as a good run from a Daedric ruin really gets the blood pumping, I wish we had been more successful. We lost a few of the apprentices and I never did locate any relics or treasures." :And we stopped a Daedric priest and rescued Stibbons. "I suppose. I still can't figure out how the priest was able to control their minds using spiders. It's a bafflement. Maybe one of these scrolls I seized on the way out will shed some light on this final mystery." ::Scrolls from a Daedric ruin? Sounds dangerous. "No need to worry. Stibbons will examine the scrolls. He's ever more durable than he appears. I know a scribe who lives near White Ridge Barrow in Skyrim. His fascination with spiders borders an obsession, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the scrolls." :::You really want Stibbons to examine a Daedric scroll? "I appreciate your help and your concern, but what possible harm could glancing at a few dusty scrolls cause? Here, for your trouble. I seem to have some extra gold after adjusting my staff's compensation. Oh, Stibbons, since you like to read …." Locations *Bal Fell *Breagha-Fin *Library of Dusk *Sorrow *Stirk *Tomb of Lost Kings Quotes *''"And here we are again, at the foot of Sorrow's insidious climb. With your help, I hope we can make it farther up the mountain this time. If all goes well, we should reach Torug's shrine before Stibbons sets out our evening meal."―During "Sorrow's Kiss," before searching for expedition survivors *"I can't believe we're just going to leave those poor Orcs out here in the open for all the world to see. If you ask me, that's no way to treat the dead."―During "Sorrow's Kiss," if spoken to in the cave *"Stibbons will tell you what happened. That's what he's here for, after all. In the meantime, I need to have another discussion with Kharsthun concerning the ultimate disposition of Torug's relic."―During "Sorrow's Kiss," at Sorrow Peak, before settling the argument *"I hope Kharsthun can get Stibbons back to the Mages Guild without dropping him too many times. I'm not sure what they can do if poor Stibbons gets cracked or even shattered. Anyway, thanks again for your able assistance!"―At the end of "Sorrow's Kiss," if given the Armlet of Torug *"That's one of the spiders? You don't expect me to touch it, do you? I wonder why it hasn't controlled us? Too far from the ruins? Maybe it targets specific individuals? Well, release the spider and let's see if the tea keeps Stibbons from fainting."'' —During "A Web Of Troubles" *''"Stibbons has a way of dropping a fetcherfly into the honey. It's a gift, I suppose. Don't worry. I'll figure out how to extract him from those webs ... after I enjoy another cup of tea. Safe travels, my friend."'' —After "A Web Of Troubles" Trivia *It is revealed in the quest "A Web of Troubles" that Laurent has a hatred towards Narsis Dren, a famous Dunmeri treasure hunter. Appearances * ** ** ** fr:Dame Clarisse Laurent Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenumbra Characters Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Online: Stirk Characters Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Rivenspire Characters Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:Murkmire: Murkmire Characters Category:Murkmire: Quest Givers